The Nightmare is Over! Link and Mipha
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: Link wakes up to one of the greatest surprises of his life. Link and Mipha. One-Shot. BOTW spoilers.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. In other news: Water...Wet!**

Link was in the Yiga hideout. He was tasked with the mission to obtain the thunder helm that was stolen. It was strange. He didn't feel like he had mipha's grace anymore. Perhaps some evil presence was keeping it from happening.

He was almost in the main treasure room. After he snuck into the treasure room and opened a treasure chest. He opened it expecting the Thunder Helm...but just found a bunch of bananas. Link smacked his forehead. "I knew these guys loved bananas, but this is ridiculous." He was going to look around for where the Thunder Helm could be, when a Yiga ninja appeared behind him. He whacked him in the head and everything went black.

Suddenly, Link was in his bed in Hateno Village. That whole break in to the Yiga clan must have been a dream. "Good morning, sweetheart." Link jumped. He slowly looked to his right and saw...Mipha! Not Mipha's ghost, but Mipha in the flesh. He jumped out of his bed. "Mipha! But...you're...you're..." She got up and walked over to Link carefully. "Link...is everything alright?" "Daddy!" He looked towards the staircase as a tiny zora girl came up to him. "I heard a yell. Are you alright, Daddy?" He looked at the two Zoras. "I'm fine...I just need to go for a horse ride."

He walked out of his house and went up to his horse, Champion. He got on the brown and black horse and rode away from Hateno Village. He stopped in a nearby forest and rested. He just sat under a tree and yelled, "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" The zora he loved was alive and they had a child...It just didn't make sense. He decided that maybe Impa would know. He jumped back on Champion and rode off. He soon arrived at Kakariko village. Oddly, he didn't run into a single monster on the way, and all the decayed guardians were gone.

He entered the house seeing Paya and...Zelda!? "Paya. What is Zelda doing here?" Paya seemed confused. "Paya...Link are you feeling alright?" Zelda ran up to Link and felt his forehead. "Impa, his head is okay, but I think he needs to rest a bit." ''Paya'', who turned out to be Impa, guided Link to her room. Zelda sent a messenger to tell Mipha that Link was at Impa's was sitting on Impa's bed in front of Zelda and Impa. Link asked, "Impa, Zelda...this may sound weird but...can you tell me my life."

The two were confused, but Zelda decided to tell him the recent history. "You were born to a great knight..." Link shook his head. "No, more recent than that." Zelda believed she understood. "Marriage is starting to set in to your head, huh? After the four champions, you and I destroyed the Calamity Ganon, Mipha proposed to you and you happily accepted." She whispered to herself "I was a bit envious. But your happiness comes first." She continued in a normal tone. "With my destiny finally finished, my father relieved you of your duty as my bodyguard and finally allowed me to study the guardians and divine beasts. Mipha decided that she wasn't cut out to be royalty because she's too shy. So Mipha's father will be teaching the young prince how to run a kingdom when he becomes a teenager. So you and Mipha have been living for the past few years with your beautiful daughter." Link looked up to the ninja and princess. "You two...how would you feel if I felt like for the past few weeks, I woke up in the Great Plateau 100 years from now. And have been trying to revive the divine beasts that our dead friends piloted." Link and Impa looked at him worried. Impa stated, "Link...I think you have just been having a horrible dream." Zelda put a hand on Link's shoulder. "I know you're just worried for your friends, but you don't have to worry. Ganon is gone forever. We will never have to worry about him again. You can just live your life with Mipha and Urea." That must have been Link's daughter.

He got up. "I'm feeling better. I'm going to go back to Hateno. My two girls are probably missing me." The two waved him goodbye and he rode off. Could this be true? Was he living with the Zora he loved? Was Ganon gone? He soon arrived at his house and put Champion in his stable. Link went into the house to see his wife and daughter waiting for him. He walked in and Mipha instantly asked, "Link, are you feeling better?" He grabbed Mipha and kissed her on the lips passionately. "I've never felt better in my life." Urea ran up to the Hylian and adult Zora and hugged them.

That night, Link was looked at paintings that replaced most weapons in his house. He saw one of him and Mipha at their wedding, one of him and Mipha with an egg (he didn't want to think too hard about biology), and him and Mipha with a baby Urea. After the long day of feeling confused and scared, he hopped into bed next to his wife. The two shared another kiss and soon drifted off. Link was almost asleep, when he heard a voice. "...ke u...nk." Link shrugged it off and went to sleep. The next morning, Link got up and made breakfast for him and his family. He remembered that Zora's could only digest meat, so he fixed up some roasted bass for his wife and daughter and an omelette for himself. The two zoras came up to the table and thanked Link for cooking a great meal. Urea asked Link, "Are you ready for today, Daddy?" Link was confused. "Ready for what?" "You were going to teach me how to ride a horse today. Remember?" "Oh yeah, it skipped my mind." Link lied. That dream really knocked him out. The two rode out on Champion as Mipha waved them off. "Be back by 3 so we have enough time to go to the party at the castle." Link was glad she mentioned that.

Link and Urea were out by a field of wild horses. "Okay, Urea. We need to sneak up on one quietly. I suggest you go for one of those little horses so that you can jump on easier. When you get on, soothe it as quick as you can." "Got it." She did as told and instantly got a beautiful grey horse with a brown mane. She was as natural as her father. Link couldn't help but chuckled. "Wake up Link." Link jumped again. He thought he heard something. "Look at me daddy!" He looked at his daughter. She was excellent. "Great, what will you call it?" She taught about it and decided, "Selkie. Because of her silkie fur." "Great name." The two got it registered and spent the whole day riding. They soon got back to Hateno village. Mipha was proud of her daughter's catch. The three than rode off to Hyrule Castle.

When they got there, the calamity was nowhere to be seen. They entered to see King Roham and Zelda at the thrones. "Welcome, everyone. To the fifth annual celebration of Ganon's death." Everyone cheered. He noticed that every race except the Koroks were here. He noticed Daruk, Revali, and Urbosa. He definitely remembered them from that memory of his knighting ceremony. Daruk and Urbosa came over to the family and caught up. Revali just stared at them in envy. He really wished he was the one to kill Ganon. Urea was happy to hug her Uncle Daruk and Aunt Urbosa. Neither were really uncle and aunt, but she saw them like real ones.

The whole night was filled with dancing and high quality foods. Link was having a drink when "WAKE UP, LINK!" He jumped again. He was suddenly realizing...his life was perfect.

Too perfect.

He went to the balcony of the castle and looked at Hyrule. Was he living a lie? Was that voice in his head telling the truth? He decided to listen closely. "Wake up, Link! You're perfection is a dream." Link didn't know what to believe anymore. Mipha and Urea came up to Link. "Link, are you winded out?" Link started crying and hugged his wife and daughter. "Mipha...Urea...I love the two of you so much. You two are my world but...but..." Urea looked up at her father. "But what, Daddy?" "But I don't think you two are real. I don't think any of this is real. My life is perfect...the real Hyrule needs me. And I'm just living a fantasy. I know it." Mipha and Urea were scared. "Link, it's alright." "NO! IT'S NOT ALRIGHT! I love you two, but I can't live a lie. This is just a dream." Mipha yelled at her husband. "WHAT IF IT'S NOT! YOU'RE SCARING YOUR DAUGHTER!" Link looked down at the frightened, crying Zoraa. Link didn't know what to do. He felt so conflicted. What is she was right? What if this wasn't a dream. If it wasn't, this was going to be the biggest mistake of his life. He drew out the Master Sword. He looked at his wife and daughter. As Link pointed the sword at his stomach, the two were filled with fright. "Mipha..Urea...If this isn't a dream and I leave you two...I'm sorry. I will always love you." They both shouted, "NO!" But it was too late. Link stabbed himself in the stomach and everything was black.

Pause.

Pause.

Paws.

Pause.

Link opened his eyes to see two Yiga ninja in front of him. He noticed a flower on his face. Link pulled it off and cut one of the rebel sheikah down. The other one was scared out of his wits. Link pushed him to the ground and put his scimitar up the his face. "What happened to me. What was that?" This Yiga confessed. "A rare species of monster that takes the form of a flower. It gives you a dream paradise and nourishes you keeping you alive." Link was angry. "Why! Why would you do it." "You would have the perfect life...and our dark god would have been free to the terrorize Hyrule. We gave you perfection to stay out of Ganon's way...and you refuse it." Link had enough and struck down the Yiga.

After Link obtained the thunder helm, he grabbed a sand seal back to Gerudo City. At the gates, he stopped out front to rest for a bit. He got out his Sheikah Slate and pulled up a picture he took of Mipha's Ice Sculpture. He started to cry yet again. "Mipha..." "Link." He heard a voice...not the voice in the dream, but Mipha's. He saw her ghost appear. "Link, I told you I would always heal you. And you need it now. I am not here anymore and cannot stay in this plane of existence for long. But please don't go on in life sad that you couldn't protect me. Continue your quest and be happy...for me." Link nodded and wiped his tears. "I'll try." She nodded and vanished. Link got up and continued his quest.


End file.
